


Mushroom for Improvement

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69, Bellyfucking, Body Worship, F/F, Feeding, Furry, Gradual Transformation, Group Sex, Look there's a lot of mushroom imagery and stuff involved including their dicks, Multi, Mushroom People, Mushroom Transformation, Transformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: As a mysterious fungal infection spreads in parts of the world, you find yourself as the propagator of a whole new mushroom colony. Spreading through spores and intimacy, you soon end up as a sort of leader of a colony of freshly transformed mushroom folk, all eager to praise you and your body.





	Mushroom for Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a commission from a good friend with some strange kinks. She doesn't expect too many of y'all to like what this has to offer but just in case you're into it, here it is!

You’ve heard of them cropping up lately, often times out of complete nowhere. Massive mushroom colonies, with entire buildings, apartment complexes, even towns just consumed by some infectious fungus. They’d be all over the news for a while until the colonies can be properly contained and dealt with.

But still, no one is entirely sure where these colonies come from. They seem to just kinda, happen. And it turns the residents of these former buildings into strange mushroom-like folk. They’re still sapient, still people. Just, different.

You never worried about it, though. I mean, what’s the chance of something like that happening where you live anyway? They’re not common, and your town isn’t... that humid, is it?

It was pretty regular day, all things considered. You’d gone out grocery shopping with your girlfriend, did a little bit of walking for the AR game you two play, before heading back home. You never did notice the mushrooms growing off the low-hanging branch you barely ducked under on the way back.

For the rest of the day you’d have no idea anything was wrong, that anything had really happened. Your head itched a bit, but not enough to really warrant any concern to you.

At least not until the next morning.

You wake up, business as usual. Get ready for the day, all that. But something is... different when you look into the mirror. Your hair, still curly and thick as usual, is... stringy? It feels strange to the touch, almost spongy. But it looks normal enough. Maybe you just gotta nab a shower, clean up. Might’ve gotten into something you didn’t notice.

So you hop in the shower, making sure to be thorough today. Yet, even as you step out and dry your hair... it’s still off, still strange. You sigh and give up for now, you don’t have the time to get fussed over your hair being weird. You can deal with it.

Putting your worries aside, you finish getting ready for the day. You can figure this out later.

Okay so maybe figuring this out later wasn’t the best idea. By the time you’re home from work, your hair’s only gotten stringier. Curls of your hair seem to also have... fused together? You can’t separate individual strands anymore, they’re just sorta... clumped up. That’s... probably not good, right?

You’re glad you still have that old beanie lying around. It might be mid summer, but at least you can hide the worst of what’s going on for now. If you weren’t so busy right now you’d see about going to a doctor to get this checked out but you’re not even sure you can afford that right now. Besides, it’s just weird hair, if it’s just that you can manage.

But your dreams that night were... telling. Normally sex dreams aren’t a big deal, except... when they’re full of mushroom people. Numerous mushroom folk all groping and grinding their pliable bodes against yours, changing you...

You wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, feeling... off. Very off. And... maybe a little worked up from that strange dream.

A quick trip to the bathroom tells you all you need to know: Your stringy hair wasn’t hair anymore. Your curly hair didn’t look anything like hair anymore, and seemed to resemble, well, a mushroom cap! There were still distinct curls, and it was thin enough to squish down and hide beneath a beanie. But shit, how did this happen? None of the others in the apartment were infected were they?

You figure you had two options: head to the ER, see if there’s a way to stop and reverse this thing. Or, and its an option some deep part of you seems to yearn for, just wait it out. I mean being a mushroom can’t be that bad, can it? It’s not like you’d be a different person. You’d still be you, just...

Shit.

Thankfully the changes didn’t progress too far through the rest of the night. You hide your growing cap just fine in a beanie, which you play off to your girlfriend as just a fashion statement. I mean it was pretty cute.

Work goes fine, too. They don’t mind you wearing the beanie at all. So for now you just, go about your day as usual. Though, on the way back from work, you had just the strongest craving for something sweet so you drop by a corner store to grab a bag of mini donuts. It’s just a bag of sweets, no big deal.

The next day comes and your cap has solidified a bit, but really hasn’t changed a lot. It’s still easily hidden, thankfully. You think maybe the infection stopped, that this’ll go away after a while. I mean that’d work out for the best, right? If this just went away without an issue?

Though... you have been craving sweets a bit more these last couple days. It’s not exactly a cause for concern though, I mean you’ve always liked sweets. Maybe you’re just in a mood, it should pass.

But at the same time... a part of you doesn’t want this to pass.

It didn’t pass, turns out, and the changes accelerated out of nowhere! The morning after, you wake up and your whole body feels, well, squishy. And it’s not the usual kinda squishy, it’s like... Mushroomy. Your whole body feels like the flesh of a mushroom!

You sneak to the bathroom to get a better look at yourself. Sure enough, your skin was lined with what almost looked like parallel stretch marks. And your cap grew rather drastically too, a big brown portabella cap adorning the top of your head. Its weight caused the edges to hang low as well, covering the top end of your vision. Gills ran along the underside of your cap, too, which felt strangely good to the touch. Though... you hadn’t quite gotten that thicker frame you’ve seen on mushroom folk...

It’s strange, you’d think you’d be panicking from all the changes but right now you’re... envious? Longing for the softer, stocky frames of the mushroom folk you’ve seen on the news before. Right now you have pretty much your regular body shape.

But then the thought of work crosses your mind. How could you work like this, you’re a walking health hazard! You’d be quarantined if you just walked out in public like this... Transformations usually weren’t dangerous, but there are certain contagious or infectious ones that need proper care to avoid changing others by proximity.

Then you hear a knock at the door. “Juno? Are you okay in there?” It’s your girlfriend, Alma! Shit, you can’t let her see you like this but... how can you hide it at this point? Your whole body is fungal, not a single bit looking like your usual mousey self.

“Uh, yeah, just fine!” You call back. Your voice is a bit off, but still yours. “But uh... hey real quick. You wouldn’t happen to know a way to, I dunno... deal with a fungal infection?”

“Uhh... are you sure you’re okay Juno?” Alma asks again from the other side of the door. “What do you mean by fungal infection?”

“I uh... just, look.” You sigh and open the door, face warm in an embarrassed blush as Alma sees what’s become of you.

“Oh, uh, that kind of fungal infection.” Alma takes a precautionary step back, covering the end of her scaly snout with a paw. “You uh, haven’t started to produce spores yet have you?”

“N-not that I’m aware of, I- I just woke up like this and...” You give your cap a little squish. “Well, this kinda showed up and all. Though... I might have to call off from work today.”

Alma nodded, keeping her snout covered. “Might be a good idea. You, uh, don’t seem too freaked out about this. Are you __sure__ you’re not producing spores yet?”

“I’m sure, I think! I don’t know, I just...” You sigh. “It’s just weird, and there’s all those news articles about people freaking out and terrified about mushroom colonies cropping up and I feel almost ashamed to, well...”

Alma tilted her head, her glasses reflecting the light of the bathroom. “Ashamed to...”

“L-like it... I like it, I really actually like what the mushrooms do to people. It’s just...” You stammer before trailing off. Alma gives you another look before uncovering her snout.

“You’re afraid of what other people would think.” Alma finishes, which you meet with a nod. The kobold smiles, and takes a few steps forward until she wraps her arms around you. You panic a bit, trying to wriggle away.

“A-Alma, you’re gonna-” She quiets you with a kiss, which she holds as you settle down a bit. Her paws wander along your body, giving your soft frame a few gentle squeezes and squishes.

The kissing you’ve gotten used to from living with Alma, but the gropes along your round belly and squishy sides were... particularly good. You whimper just a bit from Alma’s attention, until she breaks the kiss after a few moments. “Look, if you’re changing I’m probably going to be changing soon myself by proximity. And there’s no one else I’d wanna change with.”

Alma gives you another kiss, brief this time, before gazing into your eyes. “Now, go call off work. I have some plans for today.” She gives you a mischievous grin.

You lie down in bed, eyes on the yellow-scaled kobold as she undresses. Her frame isn’t nearly as stocky as yours, but there’s still a good bit of pudge on her. Alma strips out of her tank top, then her cute shorts. With just panties on, she crawls into bed with you, lying on top of you.

“Now, why don’t we have some fun with this new form of yours?” Alma coos. Her paws wander to your waist, where a cute pair of underwear is the only thing containing your strangely-intense arousal. When Alma wanted some intimacy, you could barely contain yourself and now you’re practically dripping through your underwear.

She pulls the pre-soaked garment down, letting your uncut member pop free. It hasn’t changed much yet, but the head does seem a bit more... prominent. Otherwise though you are very sensitive and very needy. Which is especially apparent when she reaches down to wrap her digits around your shaft.

You moan eagerly almost immediately, your body trembling beneath hers. “Goodness, so sensitive.” She teases, her paw stroking just barely up and down your shaft. Her thumb moves up and squishes against your tip, smearing precum around your head while tugging and squishing your foreskin around.

Alma kisses you, before sliding down off your body. You’re left wondering what she was up to for only a moment, before she moves her head down between your legs. She grabs your thighs and lifts them up, spreading your legs to give herself a perfect view of your crotch.

“A-Alma...” You whine, your noises turning into moans when she drags her tongue along the length of your dick. She licks again, urging more moans out of you.

“Oh you’re adorable like this.” She gives your thighs a squeeze, massaging them while continuing her teasing. Licks, kisses, gentle suckles on the tip, but never quite going all the way. And your arousal just keeps building, your desperation and need growing in suit. “Alma, please... S-stop teasing.”

“Begging, huh? Well, since you asked.” Alma chuckles, giving your thighs another squish before letting go, leaving you confused again.

She steps off the bed, reaching down to slide out of her panties. They fall to the floor, revealing her tapered kobold dick. “Figure we might help each other out here.” She says, before climbing back into the bed and onto you.

Only this time she climbs on backwards, her dick hovering right above your face while her snout is down between your legs. Her tail rests atop your cap, twitching a little with each of your warm breaths that runs along her crotch. She looks so... tempting.

You, in a sudden bout of assertion you’re not sure of the source of, grab Alma’s thighs and pulls her hips down. You wrap your lips around her length and deep throat her with surprising ease. The kobold on top of you lets out a soft moan, before doing the same to you. Her snout was an excellent shape, taking you in easily while her tongue teased gently at your tip.

You both bob your heads in rhythm. Your tongue swirled widely around her length, the taper making sucking her off an interesting endeavor. All the while you were moaning in delight around her, especially as her tongue slid beneath your foreskin to tease your sensitive head. Your hips would buck in response every time, which only egged her on further.

It doesn’t take long for you to hit your climax, warm cum filling Alma’s mouth as she eagerly takes it all in. It takes you a bit longer, but even after you’re done the kobold just doesn’t stop sucking you off. You can tell she’s toying with you with how her tail is flicking.

Eventually though you get her over the edge, her hips grinding down against your face as a flood of warm kobold cum flows along your tongue. It tastes... better than usual.

Once you were both finished and came down from your orgasms, Alma snuggled up to you in bed. A paw of hers was wandering over your stomach, gentle gropes here and there just to tease you. “So, how long do you think it’ll be until I’m like you?” She asks.

“Mmm, dunno. At this point I just hope it’s soon.”

The next few days were... rather full of intimacy. You and Alma couldn’t keep your hands off each other, and pretty soon she started to change along with you. You filled out quite a lot, your frame getting much stockier and flabbier. After two more days, you were a fully-fledged mushroom person by all regards. Your chest filled out some, giving you a nice (and sensitive) pair of breasts. You even had a cute fungal skirt that went barely halfway down your thighs. But with how needy you were, it was almost constantly tented.

Alma ended up changing pretty quickly with how often she was exposed to your, well, everything. She grew a big round yellow cap covered in white spots much like a yellow amanita, but still kept somewhat of a snout and tail. She even ended up rather stocky herself, though not nearly as much as yourself.

And as the days went by, with you two living as mushroom folk in your little apartment, things got... a bit weird. Perhaps due to how much you two played around with each other, your spores seem to have spread across the apartment. It was maybe a week since you first changed that another mushroom person came knocking.

They were another resident of the apartment partially changed by the spores, and claim to have some deep-seeded instinct to “finish the changes” as they mention. Something about returning to the person who started the colony in the first place and accelerating their changes.

This resident was a bleeding cap from the looks of it, bulbous deep-red spots starting to form across their cap. And in no time at all, after some... discussion between you three, you find yourself in bed with both the bleeding cap and Alma.

They pamper you, praising your delightfully-soft body, rubbing your cap and your cute skirt. The two even bring snacks along with them, Alma with a few bags of mini donuts she got before her changes really kicked in. The other resident apparently had an instinct to bring along snacks too and had a whole damn box of assorted donuts.

While snuggled up between the two, Alma opens up a bag and rests it on your tummy. With it in easy reach of her and the bleeding cap, they take turns feeding you by hand. Each donut was met with gropes, kisses, and rubs all over your body.

And all the while, your skirt remained tented with a growing arousal from all the attention the two gave you. By now your dick was very... fungal in appearance, with a prominent head and frilly ridge akin to the ridge of a portabella. And your balls were... hefty, each easily filling an entire hand.

The two feed you until you can’t take anymore, your tummy stuffed and your arousal peaked. You needed to be fucked, which the two would happily oblige.

Alma positioned herself between your legs, only this time with her dick out and lubed up. Her member changed with her body, with a strange texture due to the white spots all over its length much like Alma’s cap, and even became rather bulbous in shape versus the taper it used to be. It still nestled nicely into a cute dickslit like it used to when Alma was a kobold.

The bleeding cap positioned themself over your face, a damp slit that still looked fairly unchanged hovered right above you. With Alma and the bleeding cap positioned to fuck you, you give them the go ahead between embarrassed whines.

Alma presses her hips forward as the bleeding cap lowered themself. The former-kobold’s amanita dick pushed slowly into your (already well-used at this point) ass, spreading you open. The strange texture felt amazing, especially once her dick hit your prostate and rubbed right against it.

You moan just as the bleeding cap’s slit presses down over your face. You start licking as soon as they were on you, eager to taste and pleasure them. They held onto the headboard of the bed, using it to keep themself up while they started to, rather roughly, grind down on your face. You drove your tongue in deep, tasting their sweet arousal. It was... really good, and only drove you to keep going.

Seeing just how eager you were, Alma wasn’t gentle this time around. She grabbed onto your lovehandles, massaging your mushy sides and belly. With her grip on you, she started to pound into you, her hips plapping against your ass with each thrust.

Your moans get louder, muffled by the bleeding cap’s slit as you ate them out. It doesn’t take long for you to eventually cum, a spray of your warm seed coating yours and Alma’s stomachs. She giggles, teasing you about just how easy you are to get off like this.

Alma’s thrusts get harder, heavier. Her thrusts are enough to send ripples across your soft belly. The bleeding cap, in the mean time, just keeps grinding down harder on your face, until pretty soon they cum as well. They tremble on top of you, legs shaking a bit as they try to keep themself up. They let up a bit from your face, panting softly.

Soon after, Alma finishes as well. She slams her bulbous length deep inside you, lodging the fat base of her dick inside of you as she paints your insides with warm seed. The sensation was incredible as always, your enhanced sensitivity letting you feel every last spurt of her arousal fill you up.

Gosh you could get used to this.

The days turned into weeks, and pretty soon word had spread that the entire apartment building had become a mushroom colony. Access was restricted, those who didn’t want to change were taken out and treated. Strangely, though, people from outside came in, wanting to join the colony.

Those with less infectious strains of fungal transformations were the ones leaving to go shopping, getting food and such for the rest of the colony. Those who couldn’t leave took to gardening on the roof and balconies. Weeks turned into a month, then two, and pretty soon the whole colony was rather self-sufficient. Perhaps due to your body realizing the colony was rather full, your influence stopped changing others. Restrictions were lifted, and the residents were freely allowed outside.

But still, despite the passing months, you were still just insatiable. And so was the colony. So often a casual night would turn into an outright orgy, but not between everyone. It was always focused on you.

One night was particularly intense. The last of the new residents had changed, and everyone was hopeful to meet (and treat) their new “matriarch” as they called you. You weren’t really a leader or anything, nor did you command anyone around, but everyone just seemed to love you.

You were showered in praise, gifts, and snacks. It got to a point where your skirt wasn’t the only thing hiding your constant arousal. Your belly was huge, your thighs flabby and squishy, even your arms were quite a good bit chunkier. And everyone (including you) loved it.

You were surrounded by the residents that night, with Alma at your side. Each resident was hopeful for some... intimacy with you. Hands constantly looking to grope and squish at your plentiful frame, lips kissing you anywhere that was free.

It got to a point where, with how much everyone was touching you, that you finally gave an actual command: “Please fuck me, show your Matriarch a good time.”

And show you a good time they did. There were lines of the mushroom folk, each eager to please different parts of you. You had all manner of mushrooms lined up to rail you, your thighs almost constantly being lifted and massaged while they fucked you. And each time you’d end up with more cum, more mess filling you up.

Another line was filled to give your shroom-like dick attention. Skirt and fat were pulled aside for a good angle, with hands and mouths staying latched onto your crotch nearly constantly. Your balls were squished and played with gently, your dick was stroked and sucked, and there were kisses all over your bits.

And you came so much. Something about the changes caused you to lose your refractory period, and you could cum within a couple minutes of your previous orgasm. And you came a LOT. Just a couple orgasms in and your belly was absolutely smeared in cum.

Not just your own cum, either. There were a couple mushrooms, a morrel and a fly amanita, who were both very eager to fuck your belly. They took turns. First it was the fly amanita, who straddled your stomach and squeezed your messy bellyfat around their spotted dick and started to thrust eagerly. Eventually they would cum, adding to the warm mess already on you before being replaced by the morrel who did the same.

All the while, you had a whole other line of folks eager to feel your mouth. Some who just wanted to kiss you, others who wanted to fuck your mouth. You tasted all manner of saliva, cum, and arousal of all forms.

Not satisfied to just fill your holes, a few mushrooms took to putting your hands to work as well. Your soft, squishy digits felt wonderful around their lengths as you stroked them. You’d take them two at a time, them both moaning praises of how well you were doing, until spraying your breasts and even your face in cum.

This all went on for hours, perhaps even all night, you’re still not entirely sure. All you know is that, after a few snack breaks, a few rounds for every resident who wanted some, and enough cum to fill you up and then some, you finally call it a night.

You’re pampered and praised still even as the others help you clean up. Some of the mushroom folk even make a point to grope and tease you still while cleaning you up.

Eventually the group subsides, and you’re left in your room with Alma and the same bleeding cap that first arrived at your place a couple months ago. They took a liking to you and Alma, moreso than the others’ infatuation with you.

With everything cleaned up, you three settle in for the night after a number of kisses and “I love you’s.” And, of course, a massive amount of teasing.

You might’ve been scared initially of the changes happening to you, but you couldn’t be happier with how they turned out.


End file.
